Jedi vs Sith sort of
by Hinoda Ketsuki
Summary: Obi-Wan meets Darth Trysta...


As anyone w/half a brain knows, the amazing and godlike George Lucas owns Star Wars. Not a poor 23-year-old law student. SO DO *NOT* SUE ME! *ahem* Sorry...  
  
Jedi vs. Sith...(sort of)  
  
Five years after SWE1: TPM  
  
"Ah, young Jedi Kenobi! There you are!" Supreme Chancellor Palpatine cried out in his usual suspiciously cheerful voice. Obi-Wan turned to see the older man standing behind him.  
  
"Supreme Chancellor." He bowed. When he rose, Palpatine motioned him over. "Were you expecting me, sir? I was not aware..."  
  
"What? Well, yes and no. I was not actually expecting to see you, but I'm glad I did. I need to ask a favor of you." He paused for a moment. "Your Padawan. Where is he? Not ill, I hope?" Obi-Wan shook his head.  
  
"No. He's visiting Queen Amidala's court. I stayed behind to catch up on some studies I've been doing." Palpatine smiled.  
  
"Well, as I was saying, I need to ask a favour of you. You see, my daughter Zara is visiting from Naboo." Obi-Wan looked at the Chancellor in surprise.  
  
"I didn't know you had a family, chancellor."  
  
"She is my only family. Her mother died when Zara was very young. But I need someone to show Zara around Coruscant. You and she should be of an age. You are how old? Twenty-five, twenty-six?"   
  
"Twenty-eight, Supreme Chancellor."  
  
"Good! Zara is twenty-three, but she prefers the company of those older than she. I don't suppose you'd consider helping me?" Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
"I'd be delighted to assist you. When should I pick her up?"   
  
"Be at my chambers at around seven this evening. Is that a suitable time?"   
  
"Yes. I'll be there at seven, Chancellor." Palpatine smiled.  
  
"Then it's all settled. I'll tell Zara the good news. Thank you, Jedi Kenobi." Obi-Wan bowed. When the Chancellor had gone, Obi-Wan went to his apartments. He hoped very much that Zara Palpatine looked nothing like her father.  
  
He needn't have worried.   
  
"Trysta? Come here." Darth Sidious said in his soft, sibilant voice. A tall, very pale young woman walked into his receiving chamber.  
  
"Yes, Father?" She stood before her father. She was Darth Trysta, A.K.A. Zara Palpatine. She had long black hair and pale grey eyes. Her hair was pulled up into a twist that fell in a cascade.  
  
"I've arranged for a young Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi to take you around the city. Find out everything you can from him about what information the Jedi have about us." Trysta bowed her head.  
  
"Yes, Father. I will do as you command." Sidious waved his hand to dismiss her. She turned and left, a disconcerting smile on her face.  
  
She had a Jedi to play with. Wouldn't this be fun...  
  
Obi-Wan was at Palpatine's chambers at the appointed time. A servant bowed him in and led him to a sitting room.  
  
"Mistress Zara will be with you soon, Master Kenobi. Please make yourself comfortable. Might I get you any refreshment?" Obi-Wan shook his head. The servant left. Obi-Wan looked around the room. The furnishings were ornate and obviously very old and/or expensive. 'Being Supreme Chancellor must have its perks,' he thought.  
  
"Are you Jedi Kenobi?" a soft, melodic voice asked. He raised his head to find the speaker. He felt the breath leave his lungs. She certainly didn't look like her father. Obi-Wan, although trained from childhood in good manners, still found it difficult not to stare. She had the body of a goddess, the face of an angel... He had a feeling she'd be even more gorgeous if she would smile. But Zara did not look like the smiling type.  
  
Zara suppressed a smirk. She knew what this Jedi was thinking. She knew how beautiful she was. She'd used that to her advantage many times. This Jedi was not entirely unpleasant to look at, himself. She shook away that thought. This was her enemy. But still...  
  
"Yes, my lady. But please, call me Obi-Wan." He stood and. to his embarrassment, almost tripped over his own feet. Zara stepped forward and offered him her hand.  
  
"Then you may call me Zara. I hate being my lady-ed." Obi-Wan took her hand and brought his lips down until they almost touched the delicate white skin. He couldn't help but notice how cool the hand her was holding was. "Shall we go?" Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
"Yes, m...Zara."  
  
If there was one thing Zara prided herself on, it was her professionalism in all sorts of situations. But try as she might, she couldn't keep herself from enjoying Obi-Wan's company. He was charming and polite and quite obviously attracted to her. His sincere attention was flattering after a lifetime of being fawned over by simpering sycophants.  
  
"No matter how much you try to hide it, Obi-Wan, you are an evil man! I'll never be able to look the Coreillian Ambassador in the eye again! You sound just like him with that ridiculous stutter!" Obi-Wan smiled. He'd been right. She *was* more beautiful when she smiled.  
  
"I'm not evil, Zara. I'm simply trying to amuse you." Zara smiled back at him.  
  
"You do amuse me. Oh, here's the wine! You have to drink some with me, Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan shook his head regretfully.  
  
"I'm really not supposed to, Zara..." She pouted playfully.   
  
"Oh, please? I won't tell anyone." Obi-Wan resolve crumbled at the look on her face. She was so beautiful...  
  
"Oh, alright. Just a little..." He hoped the Council would never find out about this.  
  
***  
  
That night...well, early morning, actually...  
  
Darth Sidious called his daughter into his chambers. She knelt before him until he bade her rise. "What did you learn, my daughter?" he asked. She hid a smile as she coolly lied.  
  
"He was not very forthcoming about the Jedi, my father. I need to speak with him again..." It was not *quite* a lie, after all... She hadn't gotten any information about the Jedi from Kenobi, but then she hadn't asked. She'd been too busy enjoying his polite flirtation.  
  
"Very well, Trysta. Meet with him again. Learn what you can. But do not give yourself away to the Jedi." Zara bowed.  
  
"As you command, my father." 


End file.
